Inti Creates
Inti Creates (インティ・クリエイツ) (official name 株式会社インティ・クリエイツ or Kabushiki-gaisha Inti Kurieitsu) is a Japanese video game development company founded in May 1996 by ancient employees of Capcom and based in Ichikawa, Chiba, Japan. They are best-known for the creation of the Mega Man Zero and ZX series and the revival of the original Mega Man series. They are collaborating with WayForward Technologies on Shantae and the Pirate's Curse and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. Involvement in Shantae In September 2011, Matt Bozon noticed Shantae fan art in the gallery of Inti Creates employee Makoto Yabe (矢部誠), aka KOU. At KOU's suggestion, he contacted Inti Creates' CEO Takuya Aizu (會津卓也) to ask him if they would like to collaborate on future Shantae projects, and by the end of 2011 they were hired for Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. The collaboration continued on Shantae: Half-Genie Hero.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/600876 Works The following lists of works mostly come from the Inti Creates official site, unless otherwise stated.http://www.inti.co.jp/ Games developed * Speed Power Gunbike (1998, PlayStation) * LOVE & DESTROY (1999, PlayStation) * Kurohige no Golf Shiyouyo (2002, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Zero (2002, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Zero 2 (2003, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge (or Rockman EXE Battle Chip GP) (2003, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge (or Rockman EXE N1 Battle (2003, WonderSwan) * Crayon Shin-Chan Arashi o Yobu Cinema-Land no Daibouken! (2004, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Zero 3 (2004, Game Boy Advance) * Mega Man Zero 4 (2005, Game Boy Advance) * Fantastic Children (2005, Game Boy Advance) * Crayon Shin-Chan Densetsu o Yobu Omake no To Shokkugaan! (2006, Game Boy Advance) * Eureka 7 (2006, PlayStation Portable) * Mega Man ZX (2006, Nintendo DS) * Crayon Shin-Chan DS: Arashi o Yobu Nutte Crayo~n Daisakusen! (2007, Nintendo DS) * Mega Man ZX Advent (2007, Nintendo DS) * Doraemon Nobita to Midori no Kyojinden (2008, Nintendo DS) * Crayon Shin-Chan Arashi o Yobu Cinema-Land Kachinkogachinko Daikatsugeki! (2008, Nintendo DS) * Mega Man 9 (2008, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360)http://www.metacritic.com/game/wii/mega-man-9/details * Chougekijouban Keroro Gunsou: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (2009, Nintendo DS) * Crayon Shin-Chan Arashi o Yobu Nendororo~n Daihenshin (2009, Nintendo DS) * Mega Man Zero Collection (2010, Nintendo DS)http://www.metacritic.com/game/ds/mega-man-zero-collection/details * Mega Man 10 (2010, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360)http://www.metacritic.com/game/wii/mega-man-10/details * Power Rangers Samurai (2011, Wii)http://www.metacritic.com/game/wii/power-rangers-samurai/details * Gal☆Gun (2011, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3)http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/605863-galgun * Crayon Shin-Chan: Uchuu de Achoo!? Yuujou no Oba-Karate!! (2011, Nintendo 3DS)http://www.gamefaqs.com/3ds/641332-crayon-shin-chan-uchuu-de-achoo-yuujou-no-oba * Great Battle Fullblast (2012, PlayStation Portable)http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/650382-great-battle-fullblast * Naruto Powerful Shippuden (2013, Nintendo 3DS)http://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/naruto-powerful-shippuden/details * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (2014, Nintendo 3DS) * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (2014, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) * Azure Striker Gunvolt (2014, Nintendo 3DS)http://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/azure-striker-gunvolt/details * Mighty No. 9 (2015, PC, Mac OS, Linux, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) Discography * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero (2004) * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero IDEA (2004) * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero TELOS (2005) * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero PHYSIS (2005) * Rockman ZX Soundtrack "ZX Tunes" (2006) * Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack "ZXA Tunes" (2007) * Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix" (2008) * Rockman 9 Original Soundtrack (2008) * Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack (2008) * Chiptuned Rockman (2009)http://vgmdb.net/album/15342 * Rockman 10: Uchuu Kara no Kyoui!! Original Soundtrack (2010)http://vgmdb.net/album/17834 * Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack (2010)http://vgmdb.net/album/18273 * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero MYTHOS (2010)http://vgmdb.net/album/18975 * Gal☆Gun Doki Doki Sound Zenbu Iri! (2011)http://vgmdb.net/album/22479 * Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack - résonnant vie -'' (2011)http://vgmdb.net/album/25058 * ''Gal☆Gun Original Soundtrack (2012)http://vgmdb.net/album/31961 References External links * Inti Creates official site (in Japanese) Category:Real World Category:Companies